Techies Day
by A Karswyll
Summary: Colonel Jack O'Neill makes it a habit to celebrate the less 'traditional' holidays in some way, so how to show his appreciation to the techie in his life on October 3rd?


**Title**: Techies Day  
**Author**: A. Karswyll  
**Rated**: K  
**Words**: 818  
**Summary**: Colonel Jack O'Neill makes it a habit to celebrate the less 'traditional' holidays in some way, so how to show his appreciation to the techie in his life on October 3rd?  
**AN**: My little show of appreciation to all techies out there on this day.

* * *

**Season 5  
30 September 2001**

Sunday morning Jack considered the date marked four days ahead on the calendar hanging in his kitchen as he drummed his fingertips on his countertop. His scribbled note read 'Carter Day' but to the rest of the world it was 'Techies Day.'

What to do, what to do.

His toaster popped and still pondering what to do he began spreading blueberry jam on the toast. The butter knife slowed and he looked consideringly at the kitchen appliance on his countertop. Carter had just lost hers two or so months ago—to a stargate in her basement—and maybe he could get her one?

Jack discarded the idea with a shake of his head. She had probably already replaced it and a while a toaster was technically a doohickey it was not really a _doohickey_. He felt on Techies Day his own techie deserved something... something deserving.

He wasn't having much luck though thinking up something that was appropriate and safe to give.

Taking the first bite of his toast he picked up the phone and dialled a number. It was picked up after two rings and after listening to the greeting of the sixteen-year-old speaker he said, "Hey Cass? I've got a project for you..."

. . .

Wednesday afternoon Jack paused outside the closed door to Carter's lab and checked it for bio-hazard, nuclear reaction, or other Do-Not-Enter signs that occasionally decorated it. Seeing the door was bare he figured it was closed because either Carter wasn't in or she wanted to be left alone.

He adjusted his grip on the small package he carried wrapped in plain brown paper that hid the ThinkGeek-dot-com logo on the box and fished out his keycard and slid it though the reader. The lock disengaged and he stuck his head through the door. He saw that Carter was in; treating her chair like a stool by perching on the edge of the seat as she sat at her counter-table-desk and beyond the usually electronic beeps of the room there was the steady click-click of typing.

Stepping into the room he cleared his throat, "Carter?"

The typing paused and Carter lifted up her head to look across the counter at him. "Sir? Can I help you?"

Jack shook his head as he stepped further into the room right up to the counter. "It's October the third today Carter."

"Yes Sir, it is," Carter gave him a quizzical look.

Jack tsked. "It seems you've forgotten what October the third is."

Carter looked a little pale and worried now. "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't remember what's today."

Jack mentally chided himself: he meant to get her excited about the date, not wind her up into a bundle of worried nerves. "Relax Carter, it's just—here." He set the package on the counter and pushed it across the surface to her.

. . .

Sam felt a little less worried now as she reached for the small package the Colonel had just set down. It must be one of those weird holidays that he was always celebrating. While he usually just told everyone what day it was and 'encouraged,' that is ordered, them into participating he sometimes marked them with cards and even more rarely with gifts.

Pulling off the brown paper she looked at the "ThinkGeek: stuff for smart masses" logo on the box and then gave the Colonel a searching look. What was, or how had he come across a website like that and did she want to know what said website sold?

The Colonel just looked expectantly back at her.

Picking up a handy blade she sliced through the tape, opened up the box, and had to laugh at what was inside. There, nestled in the foam packaging peanuts was a four inch by four inch silver toaster. And it was not just a small toaster—it was a USB toaster hub. A very cute USB toaster hub with a thumbdrive shaped like a piece of buttered toast with a smiley face on it as well.

She couldn't help smiling as she pulled the two things out of the box and set them on the counter beside her laptop. "How did you manage to find these Sir?"

He rocked back on his heels looking both smug and a little sheepish. "Cassie helped. The smiling toast thingy to plug in the top is actually from her."

Sam gave an amused shake of her head as she fingered the smiling toast shaped thumbdrive. She could see getting that from Cassie, but the toaster hub from the Colonel? That was a surprise. "Thanks Sir and just what _is_ today?"

"Com'on Carter, I give you a doohickey and you still can't figure out what today is?"

"Nope, sorry."

The Colonel tsked again, though it was harder to do with that very smug look on his face. "It's Techies Day Carter. So, happy Techies Day."

-FINISHED

* * *

USB toaster hub and thumbdrives can be viewed at thinkgeek-dot-com/product/ee91/


End file.
